The present invention relates to substituted 1-propiolylpiperazines, to processes the preparation thereof, to medicinal drugs comprising said compounds, and to the use of said compounds in the preparation of medicinal drugs.
Pain is one of the basic symptoms found in the clinical field. There is a worldwide need effective pain therapies. The urgent need attaining patient-friendly, target-orientated treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain, by which is to be understood the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain in the patient, is also documented by the large number of scientific papers which have recently been published in the field of applied analgesics and basic research on nociception.
Conventional opioids, such as, example, morphine, are active in the therapy of severe to very severe pain, but often lead to undesirable concomitant symptoms, such as, example, respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation or development of immunity. Furthermore, they are often not sufficiently effective on neuropathic pain, from which tumor patients suffer in particular.